


Лучшее средство от простуды

by kindofghost



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofghost/pseuds/kindofghost
Summary: - Знаешь, - начинает Эбби, видя как Тони, пробуя бульон, блаженно прикрывает глаза, - если бы здесь был Гиббс, то долго бы уговаривать тебя не пришлось.





	Лучшее средство от простуды

\- Ты хочешь моей смерти, - драматично провозглашает Тони, завернувшись в одеяло так, что его головы почти не видно. Эбигейл выжидающе склоняет голову в бок.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что если ты сейчас не сядешь и не съешь куриный бульон, то мне придется заставить тебя сделать это, - Шуто язвит и после этого продолжительного и бессмысленного спора у нее возникает желание примерить на себя роль Гиббса и, не изменяя его традициям, дать подзатыльник ДиНоззо. Помешал бы ей только поднос в руках и стоящий на нем куриный бульон и травяной чай.  
Тони выворачивается на кровати и скидывает с головы одеяло только для того, чтобы Эбигейл можно было лицезреть его гневный взгляд. К слову, гневный он всего лишь несколько секунд. Затем Тони чихает.  
После, тяжело вздохнув, ДиНоззо лениво откидывает часть одеяла и для большего комфорта составляет подушки у изголовья кровати, покорно садится и протягивает руки к подносу и Шуто, ощутив вкус победы, радостно подает Тони поднос с едой и столовыми приборами.  
\- Знаешь, - начинает Эбби, видя как Тони, пробуя бульон, блаженно прикрывает глаза, - если бы здесь был Гиббс, то долго бы уговаривать тебя не пришлось,- ее губы растягиваются в искренней улыбке, а глаза смотрят слегка лукаво.  
\- Возможно, ты права.  
И здесь, словно по законам жанра или же благодаря чутью, которое имеется только у специального агента, входная дверь распахивается, и в доме материализуется Гиббс. Он выглядит уставшим и даже не пытается это скрыть: свой авторитет он не явно не подорвет в компании самых близких ему людей, к тому же, ДиНоззо и Шуто не провести – уж очень хорошо они знают Гиббса.  
\- Значит, зря я полагал, что к моему возвращению ты пообедаешь и будешь отдыхать, - вздыхая, произносит Джетро и уже прямиком идет к кровати, где расположился Тони, слегка откидывает одеяло и садится к нему. Эбби молча наблюдает за этой картиной и может показаться, что она явно выглядит удовлетворенной.  
\- Только не ворчи, - наверно, это единственное, что в данный момент может ответить Тони, потому что сразу после этой реплики он резко начинает шипеть - он не рассчитывал на то, что чай до сих пор будет таким горячим.  
Гиббс и Шуто только лишь усмехаются.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что мне совершенно не нравится тот факт, что ты болеешь, - произносит Джетро с долей грусти и нежности в голосе, попутно обнимая Тони и размышляя, кому больше достается объятий: ДиНоззо или одеялу. А затем, он невинно целует Тони в лоб.  
\- Знаете, я уверен, что это лучшее средство от простуды, - посмеивается Тони, - и сейчас мне намного легче, - он кажется очень довольным, словно мартовский кот.  
\- Вы двое женаты более года, - с улыбкой отмечает Эбби, уже накидывая плащ и готовясь возвращаться домой, - честно, я верю в магию любви.  
На это ДиНоззо с Гиббсом лишь улыбаются, и Эбигейл думает, что в данный момент они выглядят самой счастливой парой на Земле.  
А простуду Тони, в конце концов, переживет.


End file.
